


Drunk

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [7]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, POV Second Person, maybe cute as well..?, teen for the mention of alcohol, this is kinda funny..?, you're so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Guardienne escorts drunk Nevra to his room





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon :>

Why me? – you ask yourself as you drag the vampire through the HQ and towards the hall of guards. He’s definitely not making it easy for you to pull him after yourself by his wrist with his constant breaks to try to chat with every passing person. Nor does help the fact he’s got much more strength than his lean body would suggest.

You’ve usually labelled Nevra as impossible but now he’s just downright annoying.

And why would you ask..?

He’s drunk of course. 

The goddamn competitive moron just had to agree to the newbie’s bet on who would win a drinking game. He did win indeed but the consequences of the game was that someone had to take him out of the canteen or he would go overboard with both alcohol and the ladies. And when it was said suddenly everyone vanished out of sight leaving you alone with the drunkard and Miiko, whom you wouldn’t dare decline this job from.

A yelp leaves your mouth when suddenly you are pulled out of your thoughts with a hug from behind.

“You’re ignoring me,” Nevra whines, putting his chin on your shoulder and you sigh. At least you have his attention now.

“Why? Did you say something?”

“Yes!” He lets go of you and throws his arms in the air ostentatiously. “I asked you where are we going!”

You roll your eyes, amused smile playing on your lips.

“To your room, obviously.” The amusement disappears though the moment you see a dangerous glint in his eye.

“Oh?”

“Not for  _ that _ !” your voice may be slightly panicked, “You need to sober up, that’s it!”

The vampire pouts and you curse your heart for skipping a beat on this sight. It’s probably the cutest expression he’s shown to you so far.

“Okay...” And this kind of compliance is surely unexpected.

“What?” you mutter, not really asking for response but he hears you anyway.

“But I’ll walk you to your room after that,” he tries to stand straight, head held high and proud but the effect is rather hilarious than pompous.

“No. That’s  _ my job _ to take you to your room and  _ you _ have to stay there,” you argue back.

“Sure. And after that, I'll walk you”

“No. The sole purpose of me walking you to your room is for you to not walk me to mine,” you try to explain, only slightly desperate.

“Okay, but I will walk you.”

“You’re frustrating.” You groan, deciding that trying to discuss with him at this point will only cause you headache.

“And you’re cute.” He smiles charmingly and you swallow a curse as you grab his wrist again and stomp towards the hall of guards.

As you do so you feel your cheeks are hot. Goddamn this man...

You stop in front of his room and after you manage to get him to give you his keys you open the door and push him in.

“Now I can walk-“ and close the door, turning the key to keep him inside. “HEY!”

“I’ll open them when you sleep it off!” you exclaim before turning on your heel and storming off back in the canteen’s direction.

 


End file.
